


Never Move Houses With Children

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Otayuri Family, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Otabek and Yuri shouldn't have bought a house in the middle of summer, especially not with two unruly children to handle... Cute domestic fluff to make up for my very depressing "Why Us?" fic.“Otaaaaa!!! Vera won’t let me play with her dolls!” A small blur of bright green cloth latched itself onto Otabek’s leg with a thump, nearly bowling the retired skater over. He rolled his eyes at his husband as their youngest, Damir, cried into his Ota’s pants leg.





	Never Move Houses With Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> Thank you to Sasha for beta'ing most of my stories for me. <3 I hope this made up for "Why Us?"! Thank you also to Faia Sakura and Francowitch for looking over it, too. <3

“Otaaaaa!!! Vera won’t let me play with her dolls!” A small blur of bright green cloth latched itself onto Otabek’s leg with a  _ thump _ , nearly bowling the retired skater over. He rolled his eyes at his husband as their youngest, Damir, cried into his Ota’s pants leg. Both he and Yuri knew that the four year old was faking the tears, and that as soon as he got his way he would perk up, brush the tears from his face with a grin, and skip merrily on his way.

Otabek handed the stack of books he was holding to Yuri and scooped their son up into his arms, swinging the boy around until the child began to giggle. Otabek smiled at Damir and scrunched his nose up at him, settling  the small toddler on his hip.

“Damir, you know that those dolls belong to Vera,” Otabek said gravely to his youngest, who squirmed in his arms. “She’s unpacking her boxes and may be doing something  _ very important _ with them and they don’t want to be disturbed. Why don’t you bring your own dolls to her room, and we can all play together, okay?”

“But Ota, I need to play with Beary and she won’t let me!” Damir whined.

Yuri’s eye twitched at their son’s English name for Vera’s bear, which was actually Ayiq. He set Otabek’s books back in the box they had been unpacking before walking over to the pair to poke at their son’s side. “Well, why don’t we see if we can all play together like Ota suggested?”

Damir pouted and folded his arms across his chest, a habit that he had adopted from Yuri. The couple stifled a laugh, eyeing each other. 

“Want down now!” The four year old wiggled until Otabek relented and set him down on the ground. As soon as the boy’s feet hit the floor, he bolted out of the living room and up the stairs to his new bedroom.

Yuri looked around at the box-strewn living room, only half assembled in the midst of moving into their new house.

“Remind me whose bright idea it was to buy a house  _ after _ having children?” Yuri asked Otabek, who chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist. Otabek raised himself up on his toes to kiss his husband’s cheek, a difficult feat since Yuri had shot up like a weed when he was younger and dwarfed Otabek at nearly six feet tall.

“We needed the space,” Otabek said simply, shrugging. “Let’s go see what mischief our children have gotten up to while we’ve been sorting out the living room the past hour, Yura.”

Upstairs, the kids’ rooms were in chaotic disarray. The men had set them to sorting through their boxes of toys and books once the furniture had been set into their proper locations. That...had been a mistake. Everything that had been in the boxes was scattered on their floors and overflowed on the tiny beds. Nothing had been put away. Yuri made an exasperated noise, throwing his hands up in the air. Otabek rubbed his face to hide the smile that reached his eyes. They should have known better than to trust a six year old and a four year old to put away toys when they could play with them instead.

Vera sat in the corner of her small room  _ surrounded _ by what looked like every toy she possessed, as well as some that were distinctly not hers.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Otabek put on the sternest voice he could muster. Their little girl jumped in shock at the disturbance. “Damir said that you wouldn’t let him play with your dolls, when you’re  _ supposed  _ to be unpacking.”

“I was just introducing all of my toys to our new room, Ota!” Vera said matter-of-factly. Of course she was. “Damir wasn’t doing it right.”

“Yes, but remember how Papa and I asked you to put everything away now that your furniture is where you want it?” Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuri leaned against the doorframe to their daughter’s bedroom and crossed his arms pointedly.

“But  _ Ota _ , this is  _ important _ .  Ayiq and Saty and Buta and the others didn’t know where we were and I was telling them all about how we had to move and have a bigger house now with more rooms and places to play and a big big yard to run around in-” Otabek lifted his hand from his side, cutting Vera off mid-ramble.

“Yes, but you can do that  _ after _ we have gotten all our boxes empty and everything put away,” he said, looking back at Yuri, who nodded. “Put Ayiq, Saty, and Buta on the bed and get the rest of your toys into their trunk. Papa and I will help you and Damir put everything away, and then we can have an afternoon snack on the patio,  _ da _ ?”

Vera pouted and looked down at Ayiq the Bear, who was grasped tightly in her little arms. She nodded her head, then looked up at Otabek. “Okay, Ota. I’ll put them away.”

Otabek stepped over the toys strewn on the ground to reach his daughter and knelt next to her, kissing her on the forehead. “Good girl. The faster you put everything away, the faster we can have our snack outside.”

Vera perked up and grabbed as many of her toys as she could fit in her little arms. She jumped up and almost smacked Otabek in the nose, making him jerk back to avoid getting hit. Yuri doubled up with laughter in the doorway.

Otabek raised his eyebrow at the chortling man. “And just what is so funny, Yura? You can help Vera clean up her room. I’ll go see what Damir is doing.”

Yuri stopped laughing and uncrossed his arms. He sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his long-sleeved t-shirt. 

“Okay, let’s get to work,” he said wearily. They had been unpacking for days and Yuri was ready to be done.

\---

An hour later, the Altin-Plisetsky family relaxed out on their patio, fanning themselves, and munching on popsicles. The patio looked out on a large fenced yard with plenty of trees for shade and bushes clustered all over the yard. Yuri had sprawled out on his chair, his feet resting on Otabek’s lap. 

“Why did we ever think buying a house in the summer was a good idea?” Yuri whined.

Otabek patted his husband on the leg. “You complain so much, Yura, but you’re the one who had the final say on this house.”

Yuri covered his eyes with one arm dramatically. “You didn’t have to say yes!”

“Papa, don’t you  _ like _ our new house?” Damir piped up, sounding worried. His lips and cheeks were stained purple from his popsicle.

Yuri lifted his arm slightly to uncover his eyes, peaking out at their son with one eye slitted partially open. “Of course I do, Damir. It’s just so exhausting to actually _move_. I didn’t think that part through.  

Otabek started to rub Yuri’s feet in his lap, making the blonde wince in pleasure-pain.

“Ahhh, keep doing that, Beka. Don’t stop,” Yuri gasped.

Damir and Vera rolled their eyes at each other and jumped up from the table. The little boy tapped his sister on the shoulder, yelling, “TAG!! You’re it!” and ran off giggling into the back yard.

Otabek and Yuri sighed, finally feeling relaxed after weeks of preparations and moving. They watched as their children chased each other around the yard, giggling and screaming as they ran, ducking behind trees and peeking around the bushes.

“Did you ever picture our lives being like this?” Yuri asked Otabek, sighing and settling himself comfortably in his chair. “Adorable but infuriating kids, a big new house, life after skating?”

Otabek smiled, continuing to massage his husband’s aching feet. “I always pictured you in my life somehow. I never expected this, but I honestly couldn’t imagine life any other way now. You  _ are _ my life, Yura. It just wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Yuri grimaced as his husband dug into a particularly sore point in his foot. “I mean, you were thinking about me all those years. I didn’t even remember you, even when you introduced yourself and told me about how we’d met in the past. I was so damn focused on my future, and then there you were. You threw a wrench into my life, but that wasn’t a bad thing - that wrench was what set me on the path I needed to take. I… had a hard time. Opening up. It was hard for me to make friends. You know how it was.” Yuri’s voice strained to think about the past. “I thought of everyone and everything as a competition, a challenge that I needed to overcome. I didn’t realize that there were people around me who cared about me and wanted me to succeed. You changed that for me.” Yuri laughed and smiled down at Otabek. “I mean, for someone to say, ‘So do you want to be friends or not?’ - giving me that direct a question, who was I to refuse?”

Otabek switched to massage Yuri’s other foot, digging his thumbs into tight tendons, grinning. “You didn’t make it easy. Chasing after me all around Barcelona, trying to figure out what club I was DJing at? What 15 year old  _ does _ that?” The skin around Otabek’s eyes crinkled as he thought about how they met for the second time.

“You abandoned me! I wasn’t going to let you get away with it.” Yuri poked Otabek in the side and swung his bare feet down to the patio tiles. “It’s a little too quiet. We should see where our little monsters got to.”

The couple found their children curled up under a large maple tree, their hands clasped in sleep. Damir let out a loud, rumbling snore. Otabek and Yuri could barely stifle their laughter, grinning at each other with their hands covering their mouths. Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek and pulled out his phone to snap a photo of their slumbering children.

He couldn’t imagine a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifting to Francowith and Phayte. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS CRY WITH "WHY US?"!!!!
> 
> Ayiq means Bear in Uzbek  
> Damir means "to give peace"  
> Vera means "faith/true"


End file.
